John Browning (1728-1803)
JOHN BROWNING (b: 1728, Delaware, or in Spotsylvania County, Virginia d: 12 Nov 1803, Greene County, GA) JOHN BROWNING –TIMELINE: BORN: 1728, Culpeper Co, VA' (then Orange Co, VA) Married: Elizabeth Demarest (1728-1803) DIED: '12 Nov 1803, Greene Co, GA ' '20 Oct 1750 Deed: Culpeper Co, VA, DB A-444. Francis Browning, Jr and Frances, his wife, sold 90a to (bro) John Browning for "10s current money of VA. " This was part of the 1735 patent for 400a granted to Francis Browning Sr. and John Ashley in partnership. 100a of this tract was give to Francis Jr. by Francis Sr. 1754 GRANT: Culpeper Co, VA, NNLG Bk 43, 1 May. John was granted a patent by Lord Fairfax, for 207a in Culpeper Co beginning in a "line of Capt. Edwin Hickman on the top of the said Hickman's Mtn." The land also ran along the lines of Joseph Norman. It was surveyed by Richard Young. 1756 MIL: Culpeper Co, VA, militia. 1761 WILL: Culpeper Co, VA, WB A-242, 4 Dec 1760. John and his bro, Nicholas, and Thomas Bywaters were wits to the Culpeper Co will of bro, Francis Browning Jr., rec 19 Feb 1761. 20 Aug 1770 Deed: Culpeper Co, VA, DB F-230. John Browning of Orange Co. NC, granted power of atty to Edmund Browning (his bro) to sell a "Parcel of land that Thomas Williamson now lives on situate lying and being at the foot of Hickman's Mtn ... also another trace of land lying and being on the top of said Hickman's Mtn and joining the land of said Hickman. Wit: Sam Scott, John Browning and Caleb Browning. Apr 1772 Ct: Orange Co, NC 274. Ordered the sale of the est of William Vermillion on 15 May next; John Browning returned the account of sale for recording Jul Ct 1772. Aug 1774 Ct: Orange Co, NC 282. John purchased at sale of est of Henry Lee. Aug 1775 Ct: Orange Co, NC 307. John purchased at sale of est of William McCoy. 24 Aug 1775 Ct: Orange Co, NC 334. Appraisal of est of Joseph Boren, decd; John Browning and Susanna Browning, Admr. Susanna, wid/o Joseph Boren had m. John that year after the death of his first wife, perhaps Elizabeth Demarest but without proof. Pvt. in the Culpeper Militia in 1756 and the Rev. Mrs. Anne Wynn Laningham's DAR Supplemental app, NSDAR #363019 and 44859. DAR Lineage Bk, Vol. 83, p24-25, 1910, Mrs. Caroline (Whitmore) Marshall, #82058, reported that John (1728-1803) was a pvt in 1775 in the infantry of Culpeper Co, VA. He was b. in Culpeper. NSSAR #112024, John Browning Conrad; NSSAR #145923 Thomas Steele Clopton. This may not be the same John Browning as evidenced by his activity in Caswell Co, NC, at the time. Nov 1777 Ct: Orange Co, NC, Book III, 1090-21-folio 11. Ordered that Ltrs of Testamentary with a will annexed be granted to John and Susanna Browning on the est of Jo. Boren, decd; ordered his admins to make sale of est; account of sale was made in May 1778. 1777 TAX: Caswell Co, NC, John Browning. 6 Apr 1778 Ct, Orange '''Co, VA 347. Account of sales of est of Joseph Boren, decd. Sold by John Browning & Susanna Browning Admins. Some of the purchasers were Francis Browning (3 chairs), James Boren, John Browning (1 chest of drawers, 1 Still, 1 black mare, 1 rifle, 1 steer, 2 ewes), Susanna Boren, Richard Washburn, Wilson Vermillion, Rebecca Boren, William Culberson. '''7 Nov 1778 Deed: '''Culpeper Co, VA. Edmund Browning, acting as John's atty, sold to "James Browning Jr. " (s/o Francis Browning III) 207a on the top of Hickman Mtn, Culpeper Co, VA. This deed was "certified" in Mar 1779. The certification was ordered on the oaths of John Norman and Courtney Norman. This same parcel was certified again on 17 Sep 1792 and 18 Oct 1795 by John Minion, a third wit. On the latter date it was sold by James Browning of Fayette Co, KY, by Francis Browning, as "attorney-in-fact for James”, to Michael Tomblin. '''6 Dec 1778 GRANT: Orange Co, NC, 631, 57:78. Entry #1045, issued 9 Nov 1784 to John Browning, 250a on Caswell Co line bounded on the E by William Gibbens. Many grants at that time stated "adjoining the Caswell Co line" but a recent (1992) survey showed the line to be too far S by 3000 ft. John rxd another land grant in Caswell Co, NC, that year for 640a. ("Caswell Co Land Grants" by Katherine Kendall.) 20 Dec 1779 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB A-343. John is mentioned as owning land on Richland Ck, Caswell Co, NC. Patent No 147. 1779 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB A-376. John was granted 23a on Richland and Story's Cks, adjacent to Edward Clay, Francis Browning and Elizabeth Van Hook. Patent No. 125. Rec 17 Dec 1779. 20 Dec 1779 Deed: Caswell Co, N'''C, DB A-253. John is mentioned in a patent to John Wilson. '''18 Dec 1780 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB A-523. John entered land near Joseph Boren. John is mentioned in 2 deeds as having adjoining land to that sold by John Wilson to David Mitchell. 29 Oct 1782 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB B-9. John was granted 400a of land in Caswell Co, NC, on the waters of Storm Ck, grant #349. This land was located on the border between Caswell and Orange Co; John had entered this land 9 Jun 1778, entry #36. Land records show that Isaac Boren (son of Joseph and Susanna Boren) made some improvements on that land, and it is likely that he was living on John's land. Isaac m. John's daughter Phoebe. (Caswell Co DB B-101) 13 Oct 1783 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB B-300. John is mentioned in Land Patent #495 as having land adjoining Elizabeth Van Hook. Aug 1784 Ct: Orange Co, NC, Book III 1465-208-folio 46. John Browning, et.al., ordered to maintain road to Caswell Co, NC. 1784 tax: Caswell Co, NC, John Browning. 20 Dec 1784, John Browning, guardian of David Boring (Boren) sold land on the N Hico. It was witnessed by Joseph Boren, Jr. and Elijah Fuller (John's step-son and son-in-law, respectively). John had gone to GA before 1785/86 when his brother, Nicholas moved to Caswell Co, NC. He still owned land in Caswell Co, and in Apr/May 1786, he returned to Caswell Co, probably to see his bro and sell his land there. The land sale was not recorded until later (after Person Co was formed from Caswell Co in 1791). 18 Aug 1787 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB D-294. John is mentioned as owning land adjacent to Benjamin Hatcher (his son's, Joshua, bro-in-law). 1 Jan 1788 Deed: Caswell Co, NC, DB E-263. John is mentioned as owning land adjoining that which James Hopper sold to Richard Arnold. 4 Feb 1790 Deed: Greene Co, GA, DB 1-395. John recorded a brand for his livestock. 6 Jan 1792 Deed: Greene Co, GA, DB 2-401. John Browning Sr. and wife Susanna of Greene Co, sold 100a of land on the waters of Town Ck, Greene Co, GA to John Browning Jr. for 10L sterling. Rec 29 Apr 1793. Mar 1792 Deed: Greene Co, GA. John appointed his step-son, David Boren of Greene Co, GA, to serve as his atty and to sell 260a of land in Caswell Co, NC, formerly the property of Joseph Boren, to James Smith of Caswell Co. Deed signed 10 Jan 1792 and filed in Green Co, GA, Mar Court. 8 Mar 1793 Deed Book H page 213, Green County, Georgia: John Browning of Green County, Georgia, to James Smith of Caswell County for 250 lbs 215 acres on North Hico adjoining James Culbertson, David Culbertson, John Graves, Boring's old line 8 Mar 1793. Wit': P Haralson', David Boring. 20 May 1796: '''John Browning acts as security for William Browning and Clarey Culbertson as admins for the est of David Culbertson. Greene Co, GA. '''8 Jan 1798 Ct: Greene Co, GA, CB 1-488. John was appointed an appraiser for the estate of Joseph Carmichael. ca Mar 1798: Faney (Frances) Peeples, John Browning, Joseph Peeples, with John Lance as security, agree to admin the est of Nathan Peeples, decd. ' 26 Feb 1799: '''Joseph Peeples, John Browning & William Lee, all of Greene Co, GA, sell to David Boren for $500, 289a in Greene Co bounded by M. Peeples, A. Gresham, David Peeples, being the place where Nathan Peeples formerly lived. Wit: Thomas Greer, William Browning (JP), John Browning Jr., Joseph Peeples. '''1 Apr 1799:' David Boring and wife Victory sell to John Browning, for $5, 1a of land in Greene Co. Wit: William Browning (JP). 5 Mar 1801 Ct: Greene Co, GA. John Browning sold a Negro man named Passunto for $400. 12 Mar 1801: Greene Co, GA. Isaac Boren sells land in Greene Co. William Browning (JP), John Browning wit. ca 1801: Greene Co, GA. Court. '''Appearing to relinquish claims to the estate of Nathan Peeples: John Browning, Woodson Heard, William Lee, David Peeples. '''10 Aug 1801: David Peeples of Greene Co, GA appoints John Browning and Dudley Peeples, both of Greene Co, as his attorneys. 11 Jan 1802: John Browning and Dudley Peeples sell land for David Peeples and wife Agnes. 481a in Greene Co, GA. 1803 Will of John Browning: Greene Co, GA, Will Bk D, dtd 7 Oct, wp 29 Jan 1804. In the name of God Amen - I''' John Browning''' of the county of Greene & St of GA - Being sick & weak in body but of sound & perfect memory & calling to mind the transitory things of this life do make, constitute, & ordain this to be my last will & testament, revoking all other wills heretofore made by me - First - I give & bequeath (after paying all my just debts) unto my beloved wife Susannah Browning both real and personal during the life of her widowhood & after her decease or marriage it is my will that the plantation whereon I now live containing 187.5a with all its improvements shall belong to my son William Browning - it is also my will that all the balance of my property including all my Negroes, horses, cattle, hogs & stock of ever kinds, also money, notes or debts with all my household furniture, working tools, with all & everything that may belong to me at my decease should be equally divided between my children as hereafter named, to wit, Francis Browning, John Browning, William Browning, Anna Bird, Phebe Boring, Sincy Fuller, Clara Harrelson & Milicent Wright, '''except a negro man named Jack & a bay mare called bony & 1 feather Bed & furniture which I give unto beloved wife '''Susannah Browning to keep during her life & to be at her disposal at her death - I also give unto my son Joshua Browning $1 and desire my Executors to pay him that sum. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand & seal this 7 Oct 1803. /s/ John Browning (seal) Test: Davis Gresham, Phil Clements, Saml. Baldwin. Greene Ct of Ordinary Jan Term 1804: The within Will & testament of John Browning decd. Proven in open Ct, by the oaths of Phillip Clements & Samuel Baldwin who was subscribing witness to the same. Rec 29 Jan 1804. /s/ Tho. Carleton C.C.V. JOHN BROWNING served as a foot soldier '''in the Infantry of Culpeper Co, VA in 1776. He resided in Culpeper Co, VA during the Revolution. John also served as a foot soldier during the French and Indian War in 1756. ' '''JOHN BROWNING' was one of the nineteen men enrolled, at the same time as his brother, Jacob, as a foot soldier in the Culpeper County, Virginia infantry in March 1756 to fight in the French and Indian War (Source: '' G''enealogy of the Brownings in America from 1621 to 1908 '' by Edward Franklin Browning, A. M., 1908.) '''JOHN BROWNING' was later a soldier in the Revolutionary War DAR Ancestor #: AO16038 ''' '''Service: '''NORTH CAROLINA '''Rank: PATRIOTIC SERVICE Birth: (CIRCA) 1728 SPOTSYLVANIA CO- VIRGINIA Death: 11-12-1803 GREENE CO, GEORGIA Service Source: PRUITT, ABSTRACTS OF LAND ENTRIES, CASWELL CO NC 1778-1795, #54, P 5 '''Service Description: 1) '''SIGNED OATH OF ALLEGIANCE TO MAKE LAND ENTRY, CASWELL CO, 3-9-1778 Category:Non-SMW people articles